A new powerful vampire
by alec2.0
Summary: Bella was changed after Edward left. Aro was watching her for her entire life, he changes her and says that she will be very powerful. Will Bella live up to the expectations of that has been set since she was born? Will she remember the Cullen's after shes turned? Or will she be lost in the ego of her new powers that over power any and every vampire alive? READ please


Chapter 1

Edward left me. How after a year and a half of a serious relationship he just goes and dumps me. The same night of my birthday at that. I tried to call after him knowing that he was able to hear me, but he never came back. After a while I tripped from looking for Edward and just laid on the ground. Feeling like my heart has been ripped out of my chest.

Flashback

" You already know how I feel, of course," I finally said. "I'm here... which, roughly ranslated, means I would rather die that stay away from you." I frowened. "I'm an idiot."

"You are an idiot," he agreed with a laugh. Our eyes met, and I laughed, too. We laughed toether at the idiodicy and sheer impossibility of such a moment.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…" he murmured. I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word.

"What a stupid lamb," I sighed.

"What a sick, Masochistic lion."

End of Flashback

That was the first time he told me he loved me. I felt as if he would never leave me because he loved me. It's actually funny how a vampire as gorgeous as Edward would go for someone as pale and below average looking person as me and then on top of that actually love. I never knew that at that moment i would fall way to hard for my own good. My first mistake that changed everything. I was crying so much I didn't even realize that I fell on a branch. So as a girl living in a world she now knows if flied with vampires. I would have realized that I was being watched by someone behind a tree. "Who's there" would be the most logic answer to go with but how I was feeling right now I really wasn't into the whole logic answer.

"Look I know what you are, so if you're going to kill me please make it quick," I said

I could tell the vampire was surprised by what I said because he stepped back on a branch behind him.

"Well ma'am it is very generous of you to give yourself up like this as a gift sense Edward Cullen broke up with you. My name is Aro and I would be most gracious to eat you but I believe that you have a powerful gift that you have yet to discover,".The vampire named Aro sounded really familiar. He was the ruler of the vampire world and he said that I would be very powerful as a vampire.

"So Bella what do you say. Will you like to become a vampire since you have nothing else holding you back. Edward left you and you never really liked Charlie or anyone else in this ridiculous town."

Then I said something I never would have thought I would say in my entire life before knowing that there were vampires.

"Bite me."

Aro gave me a wicked smile then bite into my arm release the venom that would start my life as a very powerful vampire.

Three days later

I have just awaken in a room that I have not ever seen before. The walls where green, on the other side of the room there was the most beautiful desk I have ever seen. By the way it sat you could tell that it was very old. I felt a burning in the back of my throat. Like I had strep throat or something was scratching the back of my throat. That's when I realized that I was not alone. Looking around the room I saw three people looking at my with curious looks. Looking at them I just wanted to disappear. When I closed my eyes and opened them again they where looking for something really fast I might add.

"What are you guys looking for I asked," I asked

They all froze trying to look for my voice. That when a man with pale skin, jet black hair that went down to his shoulders, and crimson black eyes. They scared me and I stepped back as he stepped.

"Bella sweetie where are you." He said "Im right in front of you silly" That's when I waved my hand in front of his face and he looked confused.

"Fascinating." I was confused so a closed my eyes again and when I opened then everyone jumped back.

"Did I do something wrong. I'm sorry I was just so scared and I wanted to disappear and then when you said that you couldn't see me I got happy and them lonely so I opened them…. Wait you said Bella. Who is that?"

They looked sad for a second then they looked confused. Emotions that I didn't recognize come across there face. I felt like leaving this awkward situation. So I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in a different room. Im guessing I was in a throne room because there were three chairs that looked built for kings.

"How did I get there," I asked knowing that there were people behind me.

"Bella dear I think you teleported yourself here." A voice said

I turned around and saw the most beautiful man I have ever saw. He had brown hair that covered his forehead, his lips where pink and I just wanted to kiss them. His skin was pale just like Aro. I really wanted to kiss him so I used my teleporting power and kissed him. When I kissed him I felt a spark and I felt that he might of felt it too because he gasped. Then I teleported back and giggled. The others didn't know what just happened but I know that the guy I kissed touched his lip, that's how I know he felt it as well. When I controlled my giggles I heard the silent whispering of Aro and another man.

"There bond between Alec and Bella is really powerful, I think the most powerful I've seen in years.'' Said the man. He looked up at me and smiled and nodded. Like he answered my unasked question of whether or not I was in love with this guy they call Alec. That's when I walked up to Alec.

"I'm guessing your name is Alec. Would you like to walk with me?" I asked

Surprising he looked back at Aro. When he nodded he looked back at me.

"I would love to." Alec said

He led me to the most beautiful garden I have ever seen. I immediately went to the tulips, I knew they meant undying love. I looked at him and was about to give it to him but he had something behind his back as well.

"Okay one… two… three."

On three we both pulled what we had behind our backs. We had the same thing. White tulips and we both smiling knowing what they meant. Then the unexpected happened he held my hand and brought me to his lips to mine. The kiss felt like a firework exploded inside my mouth. I was so excited that he kissed me I deepened the kiss. After what felt like forever I broke off. I yearned for more but knew I didn't know a single thing about this guy other than I loved him.

"Wow." We both said in unison. You could tell that he liked it the most because of his eyes and I knew he felt the same way.

We walked back into the castle. I glanced at him a couple times and found myself mesmerized at his crimson eyes. I knew that we could be together but when I walked into the throne room I saw Aro and his colleagues snap their heads in my direction. There were people who slowly moved there head and gasp and I had no idea why.


End file.
